In a social networking system, such as a user community, a blogging system, a microblogging network, or other systems, users often have a permanent identity with which they interact with other users. For example, a user may publish content in a social networking system, and other users with which he is associated may see the published content. In a social networking system such as a blogging network, the content may be publicly accessible and can be associated with the permanent identity of the user. As another example, in a microblogging network, a user may publish content that is publicly accessible and/or accessible by other users who are linked with the permanent identity of the user.